


discretion required

by ShippingEverything



Category: Zombies Run!
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Politics, F/M, Gender-Neutral Runner Five, also i'm out of practice writing short fic but i Can't make this a long fic and i Need it to exist, for once! a zr fic from me with no Real spoilers!, i make this sound more interesting than it is, listen idk man. sometimes im just Possessed by an idea, mentions of BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-14 17:23:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20604503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingEverything/pseuds/ShippingEverything
Summary: Prime Minister De Luca is candid to a fault, but there are some things that The People don't need to know





	discretion required

**Author's Note:**

> i am EXCEPTIONALLY american and everything i know about the british prime minister comes from doctor who (rip the master) and bits and pieces of twitter news. i apologize for any Weird Americanisms but this idea came into my head and i wrote this and Immediately had to post it
> 
> rated t for teen bc theres like. sex implications? but no actual explicit stuff. so shrug! 
> 
> please enjoy!

Five's been on a lot of security details, more than most security officers see, but they think they like working for Janine De Luca the most.

It's not just how accepting she was when Five first met her -- though, the way she'd merely said "Welcome to the team, Five" instead of asking questions about their "real name" didn't hurt -- but it's about her whole demeanor: she's strict, but she _cares_, really cares, more than any other politician Five's ever met. It shows in how she interacts with people; she's blunt, no-nonsense, and, unless something's a state secret, she thinks The People deserve to know it. She tells the truth, when she can, and she does good, even if it makes people angry. Five can admire that in a politician.

There's one thing Five _doesn't_ admire about Janine though, and it's her choice in bedmates. 

Simon Lauchlan is, honestly, not that bad; Five means that in that he could be worse -- he's a health nut who, in his own words, "almost owned a luxury gym," but ultimately chose the security team career route because... Well, no one quite knows. He's good at what he does, no matter what Sara from the Prince's detail snarks when they have their twice weekly coffees, so Five can see how he hypothetically got here, but he just... doesn't _ever_ stop talking.

Five likes him well enough -- they really do, most of the time at least -- but that doesn't mean that they get what Janine sees in him. 

_Maybe she's just using him for his body_, Five considers as they weave their way through the building where the Prime Minister is supposed to be giving a speech in about seven minutes. _I could understand _that_, at least._ They pause in their musing as they reach an unmarked door, surrounded only by other empty rooms and hard to accidentally stumble on. They knock, five short taps, and wait patiently.

Janine walks out first, looking like she's just been styled by her professional team -- a good thing since she's missed her styling slot by now. Five, of course, has never seen her looking anything _less_ than put together, but there's always the _hypothetical_ chance to worry about. Five stays by the door, even as she nods at them and speed-walks past to go inspire the nation. There's another security member with a much lower clearance waiting at the nearest intersection to fall into step with her, and Five has other duties. 

Three minutes later, Simon Lauchlan steps out, brushing imaginary dust off his suit jacket. There's not a wrinkle on him, of course, not a speck or part out of place; it wouldn't do to stagger themselves and still expose the secret by being careless with clothes. Five looks him over despite their confidence in his ability to not fuck this basic part of the whole secret-relationship-with-the-boss thing up, and they're glad they do because he's missed something. It's minor, but Five gestures at his neck nonetheless, frowning a bit.

Simon's brow furrows but he reaches up and feels around until his hand catches on the thin leather choker buckled around his neck. It's _absolutely_ none of Five's business, and they wouldn't say anything anyway for fear of being privy to far more about Simon or Janine then they've ever wanted, but _if asked_ Five would say that it looks _startlingly_ like a dog collar. It even has a loop in the front for a leash.

"Oh! Thanks, Five, you're a lifesaver. Can't have people thinking the PM lets her security detail wear fetish gear in public," Simon says, deftly undoing the latch with a hand. He winks at Five and continues, "After all, just think of what the _press_ would say."

_Yes_, Five thinks, as Simon pockets the collar and absently presses a finger into a space on the back of his neck that looks like it's beginning to bruise,_ There are some things that The People _absolutely _don't need to know._

**Author's Note:**

> in another life, i have the time/energy/drive to write a whole involved au where sam is the charismatic barista at security officer five's favorite radio cafe and janine is Reluctantly charmed by a mess of a man that she was, in fact, just using for his body (and submissive tendencies).
> 
> anyway, kudos, comments, and bookmarks fill my heart, but really, just thanks for reading and i hope you liked it!
> 
> [Main Tumblr (pldubrahs)](http://www.pldubrahs.tumblr.com) | [Writing Tumblr (nacreousglowclouds)](http://nacreousglowclouds.tumblr.com/) | [Personal Twitter (@squidias)](http://twitter.com/squidias)


End file.
